Enjoy Your Day
by Lovin'Brolli
Summary: Part One of a two part fic. Another song one. Review!! A V/B OOC


Enjoy Your Day  


  
  
He didn't even remember how it started. Their fights were all the same. He never meant anything he said to her- of course. He'd never hurt her intentionally. Sometimes though, he couldn't help what came out of his mouth .It just came, before he could think.  
  
He remembers how it ended though. Bulma, hurt, crying, angry. He too,was angry, though at her or himself, or the whole situation, he wasn't sure.  
  
" You know what Vegeta?" she had said, her lips trembling, " I don't think you ever really loved me. And that's something I can't bear." And then she left, and he stood there, feeling like something inside of him was breaking. Why couldn't he have just said the words? He loved her. Desperately. That he knew without a doubt. Bulma was the only thing that kept him alive. He could just never say the words aloud.  
  
Later he went up to their apartments, above Capsule Corp. It was silent  
and dark. There was a note on the coffee table. With a pounding heart, and shaking hands, he picked it up.  
  
_Vegeta,  
I have to get out of here. I'm going to my  
cousin's house. I won't tell you where it is. Please don't come after me.  
You've ruined me for other men, did you know that? I can't love a single  
soul, unless it's you. But since you aren't capable of returning my  
feelings, I had to leave. Before my heart completely broke.  
I wish you could've loved me. We could have had something truly amazing.  
And I'll mourn you ever day of my life.  
  
Bulma  
  
_  
He sat down on the floor numbly, the paper fluttering down after him. Tears began to streak down his face, for the first time in his life.  
  
  
  
_So where'd you go?  
How was your vacation home?  
Well obviously you were busy, too busy for me   
_  
  
  
For 2 whole months, Vegeta sat in the apartment he had shared with Bulma, his Bulma. He didn't eat, and he certainly didn't train. He grew pale and thin. Bulma was gone.  
  
One day, while he was watching t.v. On the couch, there was a forceful knock on the door, then it was just blown away. Vegeta didn't even look over. He knew it was Goku.  
  
" What do you want Kakkaroto?" He said wearily, as Goku strode over to him.  
  
" Vegeta, you have to stop this.", he began right away. Vegeta gave him an empty stare.  
  
_He looks horrible_, Goku thought, _all pale with shadows under his eyes._ He sat down softly next to Vegeta, who didn't move. They sat in silence for a few minutes. Then, surprisingly, Vegeta began to talk, in a low voice.  
  
"Do you know what it's like Kakkarot?" He glanced over at the tall saya-jiin, who only stared at him questioningly. " Do you know what it's like when the one person keeping you sane runs away? And that it was all your fault? And when you know how easy it would have been to keep her, if you had just pushed aside your damned pride?" He began to cry, silently.  
  
"No, I don't," Goku said quietly, " But I know what I'd do about it Vegeta."  
  
" Don't tell me to get over it. I won't." Vegeta said vehemently.  
  
" I'd go after her" Goku said casually, feigning interest in his nails.  
  
Vegeta looked at him sharply, " She said not to."  
  
" So? Are you, the Prince of Saya-jiins, going to let you mate run away from a few problems? You have to convince her you love her." Without another word, Goku got up, and walked out of the room.  
  
Slowly, Vegeta buried his head in the pillow and cried. _The last time I'll cry_, he promised himself. He missed her so much.  
  
  
_So this is how you leave me  
I'm broken hearted on the floor  
My tears seep through the crack under my door  
where I am locked in, shut-down,  
I'm so tired, I'm pickin myself up off the ground  
_  
  
The next morning, Vegeta, freshly showered and dressed in black that made  
him look even paler, set off to the Son house, to find Bulma's whereabouts. He pounded on the door furiously, until a disgruntled Chi- Chi answered, still in her robe and slippers.  
  
" Where is she?" he demanded.  
  
" She? Who?" Chi-Chi feigned innocence.  
  
" Bulma. Tell me where she is. " his voice lowered, and he continued,  
  
" I love her, and I need herm and if l don't get her back, I am going to die. Now  
tell me woman!"  
  
" N-New York....47 Upper East Side..." Chi Chi stammered, and watched as  
Vegeta flew into the sky.  
  
When he reached the address, he knocked on the door, his heart jumping. A small, purple haired woman answered.  
  
" Can I help you?" she asked  
  
" I'm looking for Bulma." he stated quietly ,The woman's eyes widened._ Could this_ _be Vegeta? The Vegeta? _The man her cousin had cried about for a month?  
  
" She's at Central Park, but you don't- " but before she could finish, he was gone.  
" You don't want to go there. She on a date." She finished sadly, to herself.  
  
After half an hour, Vegeta found Bulma, sitting under a tree, with a picnic. He chose to ignore the fact the there were 2 glasses of wine set out. For a few minutes, he just stood behind a tree and studied her. She had lost a lot of weight, and cut her hair short. But she was his Bulma, all in all.  
  
Slowly, he stepped out from his hiding spot. Bulma turned and saw him. Pale, thin, with tired eyes. But Vegeta. Slowly, she stood up, and Vegeta saw it- the love in her eyes. And she saw it in his. Absolute love. She took two hesitant steps toward him.  
  
" Vegeta" she whispered. He was just stepping out when he heard a voice calling her name.  
  
" Bulma my love! Happy Valentine's Day!" a young man came bounding in  
Bulma's direction, his arms out. Bulma's eyes got wide as she looked between a confused Vegeta, and her smiling date, Joon. Joon caught up with Bulma, and threw his arms around her, giving her a loud smacking kiss.  
  
" Hi Joon." she said weakly. She looked over at Vegeta, just in time to see his face get even paler than it already was, before he retreated back into the trees, away from sight.  
  
" Wait!" she called out to him, not caring a fig for Joon. " Wait! Wait! Please come back!" she ran over to the trees. " Come back" she whispered.  
  
But Vegeta was gone, flying through the sky, too grieved to cry, and not able to return to Capsule Corp, where memories of Bulma were all that would be waiting for him.  
  
  
  
_So Happy Valentine's Day  
I hope the sun's out in New York  
I hope he bought you roses,  
I hope he bought you roses._  
  
END OF PART ONE. PART 2? HAPPY?!  
  
The song Enjoy your day is by Alkaline Trio.  
  
  
  
  



End file.
